


Delirium

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, texting war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ and Danny get into a texting match that evolves into something more.  She makes her way to his place to finish what they started.  But will they? (reviews are always appreciated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

Now that CJ was the Chief of Staff, she was going on her 18th straight hour of working for the fourth straight day in a row so she was feeling a wee bit punchy, to say the least. So when her blackberry buzzed, it didn’t so much surprise her as make her giggle.

“It makes a funny noise when it vibrates against the desk. And it repeats itself! Hmm, I wonder what it’d feel like in place of one of my toys. It might help release that, um, tension but then again it might put me to sleep,” CJ thought. “Oh sleep. I remember that. And my pillow! God I miss my pillow!”

CJ’s phone vibrated again and it snapped her out of her little episode of delirium. “Oh yeah. I’ve got an email or text or something,” she said to herself.

It was a message to her personal cell from Danny. 

“He knows I’m working, what does he want,” she muttered to herself.

“What's that in your eye? Must just be a twinkle…”  
“Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night.”  
“Baby, somebody better call God, cuz he's missing an angel!”

“What is he doing?” CJ thought.

Before she could type a reply text, one more came through:

“Been drinkin’. Thinkin’ ‘bout you. How goes it?”

CJ laughed. “Ah. Makes sense.” She shook her head and texted back, “It goes. Tired. Work. You? Or should I ask?”

She set down her phone and started giggling again. Danny always knew how to make her smile and lord knows she needed it these days. She laughed out loud then went back to text him.

“Seriously? Is that the best you can do? Better step up your game if you wanna shot at this, fishboy!” she texted back.

CJ smiled and set her phone down again. “All right. Gotta focus. Where did I put that budget report…” the said to herself.

Her phone buzzed again.

“Baby I’m just warming you up. Baby I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bedrock.”  
“LOL! Okay that one made me laugh out loud. It’s good, right?”

CJ snorted and laughed.

“LOL! I must really be tired cuz that is pretty funny…” she texted back.

She thought about it for a minute and decided she wanted to play along.

“Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”

She hit send then thought about it. “Is that too misleading? I mean we’re just having fun, right? Ugh. Why do I have to overthink everything? Maybe it’s just…

Her phone buzzed again and snapped her out of these anxious thoughts.  
“Now you’re getting the hang of it. Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass!”  
“I'll kiss you in the rain, so you get twice as wet.”

She responded with “Wanna give me an Australian Kiss? It’s like a French Kiss, only down under…”

CJ went to Google on her phone to look for pickup lines to try to keep up with him. After scrolling for what seemed like forever, she found a few she thought were funny.

“I’m not wearing any socks and I have the panties to match”  
“Is it wet in here or is it just me?”

She waited for him to respond and realized she was starting to get a little antsy.

Her phone buzzed. “Sit on my face and I’ll eat my way to your heart”

“Oh Danny,” she said looking up to see if the doors were shut. She got up to walk over to the windows to close her blinds.

It buzzed again. “That's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?”

She giggled again and sat on the couch. For some reason, doing what she was thinking about doing in Leo’s old chair just seemed the wrong kind of wrong.

CJ decided it was time to call him and take this to another level.

It rang twice before he picked up, “well hello, gorgeous. I was just thinkin’ about you.”

Without thinking, she rattled off the one she’d saved for last, “That suit is very becoming on you. Then again, I would be too.” She giggled.

He was quiet for a few seconds and CJ started to think maybe calling him wasn’t the best idea.

“Should I not…” CJ started.

“Oh god no! This turned out way better than I expected. Besides you know I love to listen to you talk,” he said.

“Oh good!” CJ said. “You’ll never guess what I’m doing…” she flirted

“Wait. Are you in the office? CJ you could get in trouble! Imagine what that headline would look like…” Danny admonished.

“Look do you want to do this or not? I was sort of hoping to phone fuck you right now but I can definitely take care of myself without you.” CJ shot back.

“I just don’t want you to get in trouble,” he reasoned. “Maybe you should come over?”

“I’ve got so much to do… although I’m not getting anything accomplished by sitting here arguing with you.” Without giving it much more thought, got up and grabbed her coat and purse. “I’ll be there in 10. Be ready cuz lord knows I am!” She hung up the phone and breezed out the door.

Her secret service men were right behind her and for the first time in a long time, she couldn’t have cared less. She realized she hadn’t driven in that day so she stopped and turned around. “Can one of you please give me a ride to Danny Concannon’s apartment? I really need to speak with him,” she asked.

“Of course Ms. Cregg,” the taller of the two men replied.

Her courage was starting to wane with every passing minute.

She looked down at her phone and saw she’d missed some more texts. She went into her inbox and read: 

"Do you have a composition notebook? Cause you can come position yourself on my face."   
“Hey baby, I'm kind of cold, Can I use your thighs as earmuffs?”

She giggled again and thought, “that’s just what I needed to see.” She started thinking of one more she read and tailored it to suit her “Is your name budget cuz I should be doing you.” She shut her phone, looked up and saw she was almost there. 

She typed in, “Don't let this get to your head, but do you want some?” but didn’t hit send. They pulled up to his building and Mike, the shorter of the two, got out and opened her door for her. After she stepped out, Brent, the driver, had already made it to the front door and was holding it for her.

They got in the elevator and pressed ‘8.’ The doors shut and she went back to her phone and hit send. She grinned as she put her phone in her coat pocket.

The doors opened on Danny’s floor and the two secret service men walked ahead of her and knocked on his door.

Danny answered the door, phone in hand, blushing. “Hey! I…” he stopped mid-sentence realizing she wasn’t alone. CJ looked down and bit her lower lip as she grinned. She met his eyes and raised her eyebrow.

He pulled down his shirt as Brent exited his home. “All clear Ms. Cregg.” He said as he took his place on the opposite side of Mike on the other side of the door.

CJ walked in and shut the door behind her. “Danny. I need to talk to you…” she said a bit too loudly but grabbing and squeezing her right breast.

Danny was clearly confused and let his shirt go. “Wait. But you just texted me, and you’re…”

CJ interrupted him with a big kiss, pressing the full length of her body against his. She reached down and grabbed his semi-hardness as she let her tongue dance with his.

She squeezed him and grinned then pulled back off of him. “I had to tell them we needed to talk. I wasn’t about to tell them I was coming over to ride your face,” she whispered into his ear.

“Ah.” Danny replied.

They went back to kissing each other as CJ went for his zipper. She dropped to her knees and jerked his pants to his knees. “God I want this,” she said before taking him in her mouth.

Danny placed his hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair before attempting to stop her, “get up. I want a taste.”

CJ just pressed deeper into him, pushing him back into the couch. She attempted to laugh with him in her throat but it just sounded like a gurgle. Danny, however really enjoyed the different feeling.

“Oh my god,” Danny sighed.

CJ got up and let her coat fall to the floor. She caught his gaze as she let her skirt fall off. She wiggled her hips as she pulled her panties off with her hose. She started to go for her shirt when she felt the full force of Danny against her hips. He grabbed her violently and pushed his face into her wetness.

“Mmm, Danny.” She regained her balance and put one hand on his head, even though he couldn’t have gotten much deeper.

He sucked and nibbled and licked and tickled with his beard and then stood in front of her. He kissed her again and CJ greedily licked herself off of his face. Danny was able to break away long enough to say “bedroom?”

CJ apparently agreed since she turned around and headed there almost immediately. 

Danny lurched forward and then realized he was still wearing his pants. He hopped out of them and towards this dream girl who was as horny as he was, if not more. By the time he got into the bedroom, both had completely disrobed. CJ had her hands clasped behind her back, pushing her chest out and pressing her breasts together. 

Once more Danny lurched forward. He grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall with his fully body weight. Once CJ got the air back in her, she wrapped her leg around his hip, pulling him into her. He slid in quite easily. She moaned aloud, shoving her tongue into his mouth, and then heard the door crash in.

“Miss Cregg! Miss Cregg, are you okay? Where are you?” Mike ran into the kitchen and Brent went the opposite direction towards the bathroom, with his weapon drawn.

He ran into the bedroom and saw the couple quite obviously not fighting and began to apologize. “Oh Miss Cregg! I apologize!” He shielded his eyes. “I just heard a slam and then your voice and we thought something was wrong.”

Brent stammered on some more before Danny interrupted him, “hey, um, so everything’s okay… can we have some privacy, please?” CJ buried her face into Danny’s shoulder and thought “good lord could this get any worse?”

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry Mister Concannon. It’s just my job to keep her safe and we…”

“Seriously?!” Danny shouted.

“Brent?” Mike shouted as he came running in to the bedroom and took an in an eyeful of what was happening. “Oh my god. Miss Cregg! We thought something had happened to you and we…”

“Yeah, this guy already explained it to us. For the love of god can we PLEASE get some privacy?” Danny begged as he felt himself begin to shrivel.

“Yep.” CJ said aloud nodding her head.

Mike and Brent backed out of the room full of apologies and walked back out to wait in the hallway.

“Yep?” Danny asked.

“Yep. I was just thinking ‘this couldn’t possibly get any worse’ and then doofus number two came running in. So yep, it just got worse.”

Danny chuckled to himself, still partially inside her. “Should we try to keep going, or…?” 

“Well, I’m not going to be able to look them in the eyes anytime soon so I can’t go back out there right now. How about you pour me a glass of whatever you were drinking?” CJ sighed as she set her foot back on the floor. She kissed his shoulder and he finally slipped out of her. 

“K” he said as he reached for his boxers. He walked out into the kitchen leaving CJ alone in his bedroom. She walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down and put her face in her hands. She shook her head and laughed. After a minute, she put her hands on her thighs and started to walk back out to join Danny.

She saw his shirt on the floor and decided to slip into it. 

She walked into the living room to see Danny sitting on the couch with two freshly opened bottles of Sam Adams. He leaned forward and offered her one. She took it from him and sat next to him, taking a big swig.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Danny looked over at CJ. “You should feel my sweater. You know what it’s made of? Boyfriend material.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled at CJ.

She had just taken another drink of her beer when he said that and she laughed, spraying at least half of it all over his living room table. CJ raised her hand to her mouth to wipe off what got on her face and laughed.

“Danny! You’re wonderful. I think I’m going to get going.”

“You haven’t finished your drink and you look damn sexy in my t-shirt and I only got a taste…” he trailed off.

“Sorry Danny. I think I just need to go to bed. We’ll pick this up another time. I promise,” CJ set down her beer, bending over just enough in front of Danny to be a tease then righted herself.

She took off his shirt and playfully threw it into his face. 

CJ got dressed, walked over to Danny, pulled the shirt off of his face and put her hand on his cheek. She gave him a kiss. “Text me tomorrow?”

Danny nodded his head, finally resigning himself to his less than favorable fate.

CJ smiled and opened the door. “Let’s go boys. I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night,” CJ tried to joke, never once making eye contact with either.

Mike reached in to close the door. “Have a good night Mister Concannon.”

Danny nodded and finished off the rest of his beer before reaching for CJs. 

“Yeah,” he said waving his hand in the air. “Good night.”


End file.
